Reliving The Past
by jagfanlee
Summary: When Mac finds herself in another bad relationship, she turns to theonly person she can trust. Rating just to be safe. R&R! This is my first fanficso pls don't be too harsh...
1. Chapter 1

Harmon Rabb was having a good evening. His Mother, Frank and Sergei were over for a few days and they had just finished eating dinner. Being the good son and brother he was, Harm offered to do the washing up. He turned on the radio and smiled. This was a good evening. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sergei called out in his Russian accent. He wandered over to the door and opened it without checking who it was. What confronted him left a shocked expression on his face.  
"Colonel!" he greeted.  
"Hey Sergei!" Mac answered trying her best to smile which god knew wasn't easy at all. "Umm, is Harm in? I need to, umm, speak to him" she continued, her voice getting ever quieter. The pain was even obvious to Sergei, even though she was doing her best to hide it.  
"Of course!" he answered. "Harm, Mac is here. You had better come to the door."  
"Just a minute!" was the commander's immediate response. Harm came out of the kitchen, a towel carelessly swung over his shoulder.  
"Hey Mac!" he casually greeted "What brings you…"  
The rest of the sentence was left unspoken. Mac, his Marine, was standing in his doorway with the most pained, hurt and betrayed expression on her face. She still had her "I'm-a-Marine-I'm-fine-expression pasted on her face, but it took him all of half a second to see straight through it.  
"Jesus Mac!" was the only thing he could say.  
Mac's eyes were red from crying, her lip was split, her left eye was swollen as if it had been hit and she had various other marks on her face and hands. But what was worse for him than her physical appearance was the expression in her eyes. It was as if she were scared that at any moment someone was going to jump out of the shadows and grab her. She immediately looked into his eyes and saw the immense hurt he was feeling for her.  
"Hey Flyboy!" she greeted half heartedly. "Sorry for butting in like this but I sort of didn't know where else to go." The last few syllables came out in what seemed to be a sob.  
That was all he needed. It took him all of two strides with his long legs to reach her where he immediately gathered her up in his arms. To his surprise she didn't fight it at all. It didn't take long for him to feel sob racking her body. She held onto him as if he was all she had left.

By now Trish and Sergei had become aware of the situation and were now all standing in the living room. Trish carefully looked between her son and the woman in his arms. She instinctively moved closer in order to put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and asked what the matter was.  
Mac visible stiffened in Harm's arms and said: "Harm, I'm sorry! I.. I shouldn't have come here. I didn't know you had visitors! I'm sorry!"  
With this she tried to pull away from him but he kept his arms securely around her. "Shh, it's okay! I'm always here for you."

He slowly guided her to the bedroom and shut the door behind them. He wanted so badly to know what happened to her but there were more important things at hand, like the fact that she was shivering badly and sopping wet.  
"Mac, you didn't walk all the way here did you?"  
"No, I sort of, umm, ran…" She couldn't look him in the eyes while admitting this.  
"You didn't happen to bring any clothes with you, did you?"  
"Actually, I did. I think I left them outside the door."  
"Okay, this is what you are going to do," Harm started, holding her out at arms length to get a better look. He noticed her hands were bruised and cut, as if she had been in a fight defending herself.  
"You are going to hop into the shower and warm up. I'll go get your clothes and put them on the bed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room.

He quietly exited the bedroom and made his way through the living room. Trish asked: "Harm, honey, what happened?"  
But it was as if he was in his own world, taking notice or heed of anyone. The only thing she heard as a response was: "If I ever get my hands on the god damn bastard I swear I'll…"  
When he reentered the room, Mac was out of the shower sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.  
"Mac," he said quietly, trying to get her attention without startling her, "What happened?"  
"I don't know how it happened; I should have been able to protect myself."  
He gently traced one of the bruises on her face as he asked: "Who did this to you?" When she didn't immediately answer, he pressed on: "Was it Robert?"  
She couldn't answer. Instead she just looked away from him and nodded. "I came home from the gym and he was already there, drunk. He started accusing me of cheating on him and stealing from him. Then he just started hitting me." she couldn't continue. Instead, a sob escaped from her throat.  
Harm did the only thing he could think of and took her into his arms, trying to soothe her. "You're okay now, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
"Oh God Harm, he said all these things to me. The same things my Father and Chris would say."  
He hated seeing her this hurt. He hated anybody who would put her through this much pain. Hadn't she been through enough already? He kept her in his protective embrace and whispered to her: "I swear I won't let him anywhere near you. You're safe now."  
Hearing the broke the last barrier she had. She couldn't control the tears that were now streaming down her face. Harm was the only person she would let herself show any emotion in front of. He was the only person she trusted. _And the only person you love,_ her mind added.

They sat there like that for about twenty minutes. When Mac stopped crying and her breathing had slowed down again, Harm thought it was best to try and cheer her up a bit.  
"Hey Marine," he started "bet you haven't had anything for dinner. C'mon, I have some dead cow left over from dinner."  
At her startled look at his mentioning red meat, he quickly added: "Sergei, Mom and Frank are all carnivores." At this she smiled a little and let herself be led to the kitchen where he served her some leftovers from dinner. While she ate, Harm sat next to her and kept her company.

After she had finished, Sergei came over to them and Mac instinctively turned away from him, not wanting anyone to see her face like it way. "We thought it would be a nice ending to the evening to sit down and watch a film, umm movie together…" he started, not sure if it was a good suggestion. Harm smiled reassuringly at him. Maybe it would get her mind off the events of the evening a bit. "What do ya say Ninja-girl, up to it?"  
"Yeah, sounds good." she answer quietly.

Trish and Frank sat down together on the loveseat, Sergei on the right side of the sofa and Harm on the left with Mac next to him. As soon as she sat down, he placed his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Surprisingly she didn't protest, but gladly took his invitation.  
Trish looked over to see her son with the woman she knew he loved in his arms. He would go to the end of the world for her, that she knew. _But why are they both so blind to the fact? _She asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The movie Sergei had picked was the perfect choice. It was a light hearted comedy about two friends who were always trying to pair each other up with someone but who, in the end, ended up together.  
Everyone was enjoying the movie when suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder. It caught everybody off guard and Mac suddenly jumped. Harm automatically tightened his grip around her and whispered in her ear: "You're okay. I've got you."  
He had never known Mac to be caught off guard by anything and certainly not thunder. Harm furrowed his brow, wishing he knew exactly what had happened.  
Mac had seen his confused look and asked: "What's wrong Harm?" The only answer she got out of him was "Nothing, Mac, nothing."

The rest of the movie went by uneventfully and as soon as it ended, everyone got up and made their way to their sleeping places. Before Trish had completely exited the room, she turned to Harm and said: "Harm, darling, Frank and I would be more than happy to sleep in the living room on the blow-up mattress so that you and Sarah could take the bedroom."  
Harm smiled at his mother, not missing the hint about both him and Mac sleeping in the bedroom. "Thanks Mom, but I think we'll be fine out here." Trish just sighed and retired to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Mac had gone and got some more bedding out of the closet and had settled herself down on the floor, against Sergei's wishes.  
"Colonel! Please take the mattress!" Sergei pleaded.  
"Give it up Sergei! I'm sleeping on the floor."  
Harm sighed and shook his head at the scene. Mac would always be Mac, no matter what happened.  
"Brother, she isn't listening to me!" Sergei exasperated  
"Let me give it a try." Harm said. "Mac, you're taking the blowup mattress! Now move that cute little Marine six of yours!"  
"Harm, I've caused enough inconvenience today! I am sleeping on the FLOOR!"  
Harm let out an annoyed sigh and with one swift move he managed to pick her up in his arms and put her on the mattress.  
"Now stay!" he ordered and Mac burst out laughing. Sergei and Harm left the room to get changed and left Mac to her thoughts.  
_I don't know how he does it, but he always makes me forget my problems._ And with that she lay herself down to sleep, fully aware of what nightmares were going to follow, the same ones she had had so many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

She was back in the house she had spent most of her childhood in watching a scene she had seen many times before. Her mother was standing in the middle of the kitchen and her father was yelling at her mother in a drunken rage. He didn't stick to yelling for long. Soon he started hitting her mother.  
All of a sudden Mac was in her mother's place and her father turned into Chris.

"You worthless whore!" Chris yelled at her while slapping her face. Mac's first instincts were to defend herself but her limbs wouldn't move.  
"Did you really think you could sneak out like that, you little bitch!" he went on.  
He started hitting her harder and harder. Mac opened her mouth, whether to scream or to deny the accusations, she wasn't sure, but no words came out. Chris punched her in the stomached hard. God it hurt!

Her eyes flew open and she sat up in the makeshift bed. Her heart was pounding and her body still shaking as she looked around the room. The events of the past day flooded back in to her memory. Silently Mac got up and walked towards the window. It was still raining. Images from her nightmare came back into her mind and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She let them flow freely down her cheeks as she stared out the window, lost in thought.

Harm slowly opened his eyes and saw Mac standing by the window. She looked so lost and so alone as she stood there, her arms tightly wrapped around herself.  
_She doesn't deserve any of this pain._ Harm thought to himself. _She has been through enough already._ He slowly got up and walked up behind her. Not wanting to do anything to upset her, he just put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of friendship and support. She immediately relaxed a bit against his touch. He didn't push her to say anything, knowing she would talk when she was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm quietly sat up in bed and blinked a few times. Mac appeared to still be sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Since Sergei wasn't in his bed anymore, Harm decided he must be having a shower. His mom and Frank usually slept in so they wouldn't be up for a while. He stretched out his hand to grab the alarm clock he had placed on the coffee table the night before to see what time it was.  
"It's seven thirty-six and forty-nine seconds," a voice next to him said.  
"I thought you were still asleep Mac!"  
"Just woke up nine minutes ago," she said turning to face him.  
A wave of anger and pain washed over him when he saw her face. The bruises had become more visible than the day before and although her eyes weren't red and puffy from crying anymore, there was something missing in them.  
"Earth to Harm!" Mac called, waving her hand in front of his face.  
"Huh?" he replied, realizing he was staring at her face. "Sorry, it's just that I'm surprised you're not showered and dressed already and hauling me out of bed!" Harm tried to joke.  
"Hey!" she said swatting him in the arm, "It's not my fault you take forever to get ready in the morning!" Right as she ended her stomach started to growl.  
"Uh oh! Hungry Marine at nine o'clock! I'm clearing off before things get dangerous!" Harm laughed as he jumped out of "bed".

A minute later Mac heard, "Hey Sleepyhead! Scrambled eggs or omelets?"  
She smiled to herself. Typical Harm, she thought. After a quick contemplation she called back, "Scrambled eggs on toast please!" A minute later she added, "Hey Harm, do you have any salsa?"  
"Yeah. Why?" was the answer she got.  
"For the eggs of course!"

She didn't get an immediate response. Instead Harm walked back out into the living room with two eggs in his hand, nothing but his boxer shorts on and an expression that clearly said "Huh!"  
_God he's got a good body_, she thought, _I think this is the only thing that can give his dress whites any competition_.  
"You still with me Marine?"  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Don't tell me you are really going to eat salsa on eggs!" At her innocent smile he continued, "You really have weird eating habits Mac." With that he turned and headed back to the kitchen shaking his head. Mac remained sitting on the mattress for a few more seconds before getting up to go get dressed. Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, it opened from the inside and Sergei walked out.  
"Good morning Colonel! Did you sleep well?" he asked brightly.  
"Yes I did, thank you!" Mac quickly answered. The rest of Harm's family certainly didn't need to know about her waking up in the middle of the night. _I'm a Marine after all_, she thought, _I should be able to handle this just fine!  
_"Is my brother cooking breakfast?"  
"Yep. He's even taking orders!" she replied with a smile.  
"Well in that case!" Sergei left Mac and headed towards the kitchen.

_A nice hot shower is just what I need!_ Mac said to herself while rubbing her sore shoulders.  
Harm heard someone walk up behind him and assuming it was Mac said, "Geese you were fast Ninja girl!"  
Sergei couldn't stop himself from chuckling. His brother looked pretty funny scrambling eggs with nothing more than his boxer shorts on while whistling to himself.  
"You do have weird habits in this country!" Sergei stated.  
Harm spun around and looked at his brother. He had completely forgotten about the rest of his visitors. "Yeah, well… You know what," he said while giving Sergei the whisk he had been using, "Why don't you finish up here and I'll go put something on before Mom and Frank get up."

Soon everybody was up and at the breakfast table. Mac had managed to effectively apply her makeup so that the bruises were barely visible. During breakfast Trish asked, "Harm, is there a mall or anything around here? I need to get a couple of things."  
"Yeah, the nearest one is in about a ten minute drive from here. Are we talking about a normal person's "couple of things" or you version of it?"  
"I'm not that bad! I'll only need about an hour."  
Frank looked over at his wife disbelievingly and joked, "Triple it and then it's about accurate!"  
Harm chuckled. "Okay Mom, I'll take you to the mall and then we'll all go have lunch somewhere."  
"You know Harm," Trish started, "Mac and I could go and you men could meet us for lunch."  
Mac tensed at the suggestion. She knew the chance of running into Robert there was tiny. It just made her feel a bit uneasy that he only lived aboutfifteen minutes from the mall. She glanced over at Harm. They had always had a way of communicating without words.  
"You know what Mom, I think there are a couple of things I need to get myself," Harm quickly answered.

Trish had insisted that she and Frank do the washing up so Harm, Mac and Sergei went to the living room to wait until they finished. Mac sat down next to Harm on the sofa while Sergei went to see if there was anything on TV.  
"Thanks Harm." Mac said after a minute.  
"No problem at all, Mac."  
With that he casually draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sergei found an old comedy to watch and sat down on the other side of the sofa. The small group stayed like that until Frank and Trish finished washing up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to a small car accident, it took them 20 minutes to reach the mall. But luckily there weren't many people there.  
"I need to get a new pair of pants, a pair of shoes and a couple other small things," Trish stated, "Would the two of you like to join me or go off on your own?" Her statement was accompanied by a long sigh from Harm.  
Mac glanced over at him quickly. _Sometimes, he's such a typical man_. She thought. "Thanks for the offer Trish, but I think we'll wander off on own."  
"Harm has my cell number, so if you want to meet up just give me a ring." With that they parted and Harm and Mac began to wander through the mall.

"Sure you don't want to go shopping with Mom?" Harm asked after a few minutes. "It would probably be a bit more interesting than coming with me."  
"Why would you say that?" Mac asked.  
"Well, first of all I know you love shopping. And secondly, all I have to get is a light bulb."  
"Works fine for me! I don't really need any new clothes anyway. Come on, let's go get that bulb." With that Mac grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the right direction. Harm just smiled and let her lead the way. After they arrived at the right shop, it took Harm all of five minutes to find the right bulb. He paid for it and they continued wandering through the mall. They walked by a CD store and Harm stopped in front of it.  
"That reminds me!" He started. "I was looking for a new CD. Mind if we go in quickly?"  
Mac smiled at Harm. "Of course not! Lead the way flyboy!"  
Once inside the store, Mac quickly turned to Harm. "That reminds me, there is a certain song I'd like to buy. Do you know where the singles are?" Harm pointed her in the right direction and turned back to the rack to look for his CD. A few minutes later he gave up looking and went to look for Mac.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her when he reached her.  
"Yep!" She answered and held up a CD.  
"Because of You" Harm read. "Doesn't look like something you would usually listen to Mac. Where did you hear the song?"  
"You are going to laugh," She started, "I was flipping through the TV channels once and saw the video clip on MTV."  
Harm gave a little chuckle and Mac punched him in the arm playfully.  
"Oww!" he faked.  
"I warned you! Always take a Marine's threats seriously." She laughed.  
They proceeded to the cash register and paid for the CD.

After that Harm checked his watch and sighed. "We still have an hour left." He said. "Any suggestions on how to pass the time?"  
"They have a good Chinese fast-food place somewhere here." Mac suggested.  
"That's my Marine, always thinking with her stomach!" Harm laughed.  
Mac smiled at the use of my Marine but decided not to say anything. They wandered through the mall to the fast-food place only stopping twice to look at a jewelry store and a model airplane. The rest of the time passed by quickly. They met up with Trish an hour later and drove back to Harm's apartment. There was a message on the answering machine from Frank and Sergei saying they were running late and would be home around seven. Trish checked her watch and saw that it was only five thirty.  
"I think I'll go lay down for a moment since they won't be home for a while anyway. Shopping is certainly a tiring occupation." She said and headed off to the bedroom.  
Umm, Harm," Mac started "Would you mind taking me by my apartment later on this evening?"  
Harm looked over at her with a worried expression. "You're not planning on going back to your apartment, are you?"  
She looked away from him and answered: "I just need a few things. I'm running out of clean clothes." The thing she hated most about the whole situation was not wanting to be alone. She didn't want to admit it, but there was something about Robert that scared her.  
Harm instantly understood. She would never admit aloud to not wanting to be alone in her flat.  
"Of course I'll take you, Mac. How about we go after dinner?" He said in a soft voice.  
"Thanks Harm." Mac smiled at him and then headed off to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I had to remove the lyrics from the song because it's prohibited to use any lyrics and the story was deleted because of it... The song is called Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson... Unfortunately when the story way deleted, so were all the reviews.

* * *

Harm looked around the flat and decided to tidy up a bit. His flat was just too small to five people. He was about to look through his own CDs when he remembered the one Mac had just bought. Knowing she wouldn't mine, he got it out of the bag and opened it. Then he remembered that his CD player was broken and decided to use his laptop instead. He got it out, put it on the coffee table and inserted the CD. Almost instantly, a little screen popped up and a music video began to play.  
_Since when can they put the videos on the CDs?_ He asked himself. I'm _definitely getting old_. Just as he was about to close it and play the CD like a normal CD, the video caught his attention. He sat down in front of the laptop and watched it. He immediately understood why Mac had bought the CD.

Just as the video ended, Mac walked into the room. She had changed into something a bit more comfortable and had freshened up her makeup. He quickly closed the video and opened windows media player to play the CD.  
"What are you doing there?" Mac asked curiously.  
"I was just going to play the CD you bought today and tidy up a bit." He answered.  
"Oh."  
"Do you mind?" He quickly questioned.  
"No, I'm just not really in the mood for that particular song. Mind if we listen to something else?"  
"Not at all." He smiled. "Why don't you pick something out?"  
Mac walked over to the CD stack and picked out a CD with oldies on it. Harm watched her sadly as she moved, thinking of the song. _How could anybody ever hurt her? She has had more than her share of sorrow in this lifetime_.  
She helped him clean up and prepare dinner. Frank and Sergei arrived at about quarter to seven and spent the entire dinner talking about what they had done the whole day. They had managed to visit two museums and take a walk through the city. Harm was rather quiet throughout the entire dinner but nobody seemed to notice.

After dinner Mac and Harm took off to her apartment. It didn't take them long to get there. They walked up the staircase and Mac unlocked the door. She opened it and they both stepped inside.  
"Oh god!" Mac said and stopped in her tracks. The apartment looked like a tornado had been through it. The sofa was knocked over as were the kitchen chairs and table. There were a few open photo albums on the floor. Ripped photos were scattered on the floor along with various other pieces of paper. There was broken glass in the kitchen and all the plates had been smashed.  
"Oh god!" Mac repeated. Harm walked up to her and not knowing what else to do pulled her into his arms.  
"Mac, do you think it was Robert?" He asked carefully.  
She didn't say anything but he felt her nod against his chest. He didn't ask her anymore questions but just stood there holding her. He knew they had to report it, but that could wait for a little while longer.  
"It's going to be okay, Mac. I promise you it's going to be okay." He whispered to her.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't stay like that for long. After a few minutes, Mac pulled away and made her way over to the phone.  
"I umm need to call the police." She said quietly.  
"I can do that for you." Harm quickly offered, but she shook her head. She picked up the phone and let out a breath before she entered the number. Harm could almost see the walls she was building up around herself while she waited for somebody to answer.  
"Yes this is Sarah Mackenzie. I would like to report a break in."  
She continued to give them her address, telephone number and Harm's address. They said they would be around in about half an hour. While she was making the call Harm walked around her apartment once more. He still couldn't believe that anybody could ever hurt Mac in any way. He went back out to find Mac sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You know Mac, we are going to have to call the Admiral and let him know what's going on."  
"Yeah, I know." She said rather emotionlessly.  
Harm looked at her carefully. "Do you want me to?" He asked carefully.  
She looked up at him quickly with a hard look in her eyes. "No, I'll do it." She stated quickly. With that she picked up the telephone and quickly punched in the number, as if she were afraid if she didn't do it immediately she would back down.  
"Admiral Chegwidden" She heard a gruff voice at the end of the other line answer.  
"Hello Admiral. Sorry to bother you." She quickly answered, trying to sound like there was nothing wrong.  
The Admiral immediately recognized her voice and lessened the hardness in his own. "Good evening Colonel! What can I do for you?"  
"I was just calling to let you know that my apartment was broken into and so I'll be staying at the Commander's for the moment."  
"Are you alright, Colonel?" He carefully asked.  
"Of course! I'm fine!" Mac answered a bit too quickly.  
There was something in her voice that bothered him but he decided not to push the matter any further. He doubted she'd tell him anything anyway.  
"Is Commander Rabb with you now?" He asked instead.  
"Yes sir, he is."  
"I'd like to speak with him quickly."  
Mac hesitated slightly before handing Harm the phone. Chegwidden didn't wait for him to say anything before he started talking.  
"Good evening Commander! Now I know you can't say anything because the Colonel is standing right behind you so I'll do all the talking."  
"Yes sir"  
"I got the feeling that the Colonel isn't telling me something. I don't know what it is but I want you to make sure she's okay and if she's not you are going to stay with her until she is. Both of you have plenty of personal days left so if you don't show up tomorrow or any other day for that matter I'll put you on leave. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Good. Now there is one more thing. Am I right in my assumption?"  
Harm paused quickly before answering. He wanted to respect Mac's wishes but he also wanted to do what was best for her.  
"Yes sir." Harm answered quietly. There was a silence over the phone before the Admiral continued.  
"Well thank you for the call. And Harm, take care of her."  
"I will sir. Good night."

"Well?" Mac asked impatiently. She had noticed how little Harm had said and was worried what the Admiral had found out.  
"He told me that we have plenty of personal days left if we need them and he told me to look out for you."  
Mac looked at him questioningly and then said quietly "You know I don't need any looking out for Harm."  
Harm smiled at her. That was a typical Mac answer. "I'm fully aware of that, Marine. But I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with it Marine because there's no way you can prevent me from doing it."  
Mac smiled back at him. Harm would always be Harm.

They waited in complete silence until the police arrived. Even though she was hiding her emotions very well, Harm knew how close she was to losing it at the moment and as much as he wanted to do nothing more than to out his arms around her and comfort her, he was afraid she would push him away.  
There was a knock on the door and Mac jumped. Harm got up to answer the door. After about an hour and fifteen minutes, they were done and left saying they would contact Mac in a few days.  
"What do you say to going back?" Harm asked gently.  
"Sounds great to me. Just let me get some clothes. I might as well grab what I'll need for Monday, considering I'll probably still be staying with you." She said and then quickly added "Only if that's okay with you of course."  
"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you want to, Mac." Harm answered.

Mac walked over to her bedroom and Harm followed her. It didn't look quite as bad as the living room, but it surely hadn't been spared. Some of her clothes had been taken out of the closet and were torn. There was still one of her uniforms hanging in the back of the closet. Mac grabbed it along with some other clothes and necessities and then proceeded to the bathroom to get some shampoo and makeup. Harm waited patiently by the bedroom door, not wanting her to feel pressured to hurry up. After ten minutes she returned with a bag and announced she had everything.  
"Come on, Marine. We can clean this up some other time."  
She didn't respond, just lead the way to the door and exited.

They didn't say much during the ride home. Mac just stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Harm parked the car in front of his flat and they got out. After they had gone inside, Harm found a note on the fridge saying that the rest had gone out to see a movie and that they wouldn't be back for a while. Mac came up behind him and read the note. I think I'm going to go lay down for a moment since Trish and Frank aren't here." Mac announced.  
Harm just smiled at her and she headed off to the bedroom.


End file.
